Fighting Fate
by paranorma
Summary: Willow is a damaged girl who just needs some space, but when she moves to a new town, space is the last thing the local boys want to give her. Willow has news for them: she is not for sale! Hell, can't a girl just catch a break?
1. chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO L.J. SMITH**

**This is a story loosely based on the night world series. The characters are created by me as well as the story line. (note : "(:)" indicates point of view change)**

Trees rush by and Willow's heart sinks.

_it's really happening._ she thinks _I couldn't even get settled before we left._

If anybody can do it, though, it's Willow. Moving is something she'd become accustomed to, with her father's military career. Yes, she was a military brat, but moving had made her stronger. 18 towns, 9 states, 3 counties and 2 countries later, Willow's next destination was Fortworth, Montana.

Willow's father, pulled into the drive way of their new home. Her heart couldn't drop any further. She decided she was going to take the bull by the horns, and she jumped out of the moving van. The gravel crunched under her feet as she walked in front of the gas guzzler and looked up at the three story house.

It was built out of wood, almost like a cabin but more modern, it had a green roof and shutters, the wrap around porch made it almost cozy. She could almost over look the fact that her mother would have loved the house. Willow hated it immediately. The only thing she would probably come to love would be the extra space and they privacy millions of trees created on the five-acre property.

Her father came around and put a hesitant hand on her shoulder. " thought she woulda loved it, ya' know" oh, Willow knew that, alright, "Well lets get her broken in." Willow's relationship with her father had been strained at best since her mother had . . .

"yea dad, lets **break** her in" Willow said with slight mockery and sarcasm in her voice. She turned and started pulling her stuff out of the small U-Haul. She knew which stuff was hers, a family of four, no three, didn't have that much crap to haul around.

Willow picked the second largest room in the house. While her younger sister had picked . . . Honestly she didn't even know, or care. The house was set up strangely, like it was missing a room. On the second floor willow picked the large room located in between two closets and the only other room on the floor was the laundry room. Quietly private. Just the Willow liked it.

Willow had unpacked, but the room was still bare. The walls were white. The carpet was white. The bed was white. The sheer curtains were white. All of her clothes were in the closet and her personal belongings were in a closed cabinet that was, you guessed it, white.

These days Willow just couldn't feel anything other than bland. She didn't even have a favorite color anymore. A favorite anything for that matter.

That night for dinner her father had pulled a typical man move and ordered pizza. Even though he could never remember that his girls preferred extra cheese and occasionally ham and pineapple, he always ordered pizza with minimal amounts of cheese, tons of sauce, and waaay to many pepperonis, instead. Willow was impressed that he had gotten around to taking care of them at all. He seemed so scatter brained these days. Everyone ate in silence. Even Grace, Willow's younger sister, the resident drama queen/loudmouth.

"Hey, Will, school starts at 8:30 here." her father said as if it had just popped into his mind. "I'm sure you'll like that instead of 7:45" he said with a smirk remembering all the times Willow had complained or came downstairs in the mornings looking like the bride of Frankenstein.

"Yea!" Grace said, finally jumping into the conversation "now I wont have to hear about how unfair your life was because nobody should be forced to go to school that early. Didn't you say it should be a crime?" Grace and Dad high-fived while Willow pretended to strangle her.

"That's not fighting fair," Willow countered indignantly "two against one." she stormed away in mock rage, but stopping suddenly, rounding back to grab the last piece of pizza and huffed out of the room, knowing that she had given her sister and father something to smile about. Which is a bigger accomplishment than it sounds, these days.

_(:)_

_Definitely badass,_ Cohen Redfern thought as he looked in the mirror.

He'd finally finished filling out over the summer. If the girls thought he was hot before they'd better get 911 on speed-dial 'cuz he was bringin' the heat.

With his messy hair brushing his eye brows, and his green eyes popping more than ever against his flawless skin, he was sure he was a knock out. Not to mention his ultra-straight and white smile that would break any girls heart (excluding fangs) , chiseled features and slight five o'clock shadow.

He threw on his leather jacket completing the image that looked thrown on, but was actually specifically chosen. He gave himself a quick wink in the mirror before he left his room; he was one hot vamp. He gave his mom a quick kiss and hurried out the back door. He had just enough time to arrive at school fashionably late and make an entrance. His specialty.

_I'm gonna rule the school,_ Cohen decided as he pulled on to the main road.

(:)

Jittery girls waited for Cohen's appearance. They all talked about their summer but they didn't really care. It all came back to Cohen eventually.

All of his not-so-secret-admirers:

"yea, so glad to hear your summer was good. I wonder if Cohen's was?"

"oh I heard it was good, he was seen with several different girls."

" no doubt, they're all heart broken by now."

Even his has-beens couldn't hate him:

"I spent this summer with my family, in aspen"

"well, I ran into Cohen a few times at the state park."

"He's so nice. You know we had a thing? Once."

"that's Cohen, no commitment"

And all of his prospects:

"CHECK!"

"you're hair is fine"

"how about the girls?"

"perky . . . bigger? Cohen likes his girls natural."

"Bitch"

Many arguments we're started over Fortworth's "it" boy, hearts broken and friendships ended, but they all loved him.

(:)

The bell rang for first period, but no one moved. The crowd in front of the school hushed. They were waiting for wonder boy.

_And Cohen never disappoints _he thinks as he pulls in the parking spot.

The crowd immediately becomes frenzied. Everyone seeking his approval. Girls struggle just to touch him, but no one stands a chance against Cohen's posse. His posse consists of the best looking guys in the senior class, they all have the 'pretty-boy' look , but they're deceptively strong. Of course they're vampires, but what the student body doesn't know wont hurt them.

Mr. Fantastic is ushered in. people desperately try to get his attention. " Yo, bro. party, my place, Friday." or " hey, if you need a tutor or even someone to do your homework . . ." and even "you say the word and I'm yours".

Cohen had heard this all before, and didn't even pause. _like taking candy from a baby_ he thought_. _As he stepped into his first period class and the tardy bell rand everyone rushed to their classes.

Cohen had a smirk on his face as the rest of the school settled in.

_Called it._

**Be sure to check for updates. REVIEW PLEASE! : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO L.J. SMITH**

**This is a story loosely based on the night world series. The characters are created by me as well as the story line. (note : ( : ) indicates POV changes)**

_Just once could I get to school on time? _Willow thought. She pulled up and parked in the last available spot. It was across from a trendy sports car with the license plate:

_BAMF_

_Geez, I wonder who the dickhead is with the license plates? _appalled Willow quickly ducked into the school. She walked into the front office.

" hello deary, can I assist you?" a woman in a pink cardigan and a beehive hairdo asked in a nasally voice.

Startled Willow answered, "um, I . . er . . Well, yes." the secretary looked at Willow like she expected her to change her mind.

"are you sure?" the nasally voice persisted. _Damnit, lady, how can I be sure when you keep looking at me with those beady eyes?_

"yes, I'm positive. Id like to get my schedule. I'm a new student here and I don't now where to go for class." the lady turned up her snooty nose and turned around to look in some files. Her very wide rear blocked most of Willow's view and she could barely hear her when she asked a question.

"excuse me?" Willow asked. the woman turned more towards her and restated the question.

"name. Deary." well somebody was getting snippy.

"Willow Mercer" and with that the secretary began rummaging again. Willow didn't know how much more she could take of this slow town. Everything took so long. Pizza delivery, traffic and now filing_. _

_What the hell was taking so long?_

Finally the secretary, Mrs. Wyde according to the name tag, plopped the papers on the counter.

_how ironic that her last name is Wyde when her bottom half is so . . . Wide, _Willow thought but immediately scolded herself.

Shaking herself mentally Willow gathered the papers and said good-bye hoping that her face didn't show her earlier mean thoughts. She walked down the hall following the numbers as they increased on the doors.

_Room 117, room 118, room 119, room 120, ah here we are. 121!_

Willow straightened her shoulders and walked in the classroom knowing that everyone would gawk when she walked in. Being close to 5' 11" will do that to a girl. Willows mother had always told her to walk with pride, tall women demand attention when they walk into a room. And she intended to demand everyone's.

( : )

_Well, well, well, _thought Cohen,_ somebody's going to be even more fashionably late than me? _He didn't like being shown up, and he waited to see if he would be. The door handle turned . . .

A girl walked in. her shoulders were back and she walked with a confidence that was shocking for someone at a new school. It was impressive. She walked up to the teacher who was staring at her like everyone else in the room and handed him the note.

It took the teacher a second to process his thoughts, but once he seemed to understand the message he stood up abruptly and spoke with conviction, "Class, we seem to have a new student. Her name is Willow Mercer. She is a senior and I hope you will all make her feel welcome."

At this the girl, Willow, turned to face the class. The whole class took and audible breath. She was striking. She had short hair, just beneath her jaw that framed her face. Her eyes were brown with tinges of green that were more noticeable when in direct light. She was tall. Tall enough to intimidate most guys, thankfully Cohen was 6' 3". Freckles dusted across her slightly crooked nose.

_Damn_, Cohen was blown away by this girl. She walked in the room demanding everyone's attention, and it turned out she had succeeded.

_Damnit, she showed me up,_ that thought made Cohen smile,_ just my type._

( : )

_Act indifferent, but in control, _Willow reminded herself as she made her way to the only empty desk in the class.

Everything she did had to be calculated now that she new everyone's attention was on her. It even took the teacher a second to shake out of his reverie and start the lesson.

_Thank goodness for my photographic memory_ Willow raised her eyes in acknowledgement in silent thanks to God. If she would have pulled out paper and a pen to take notes everyone would have lost interest.

She pulled off confident now she had to pull off cool. Not that she was trying to impress anyone it was just that she wasn't going take crap from anyone at this school. She figured if she came across as intimidating people would just steer clear of her. She wouldn't have to waste time getting to know people just to have her life ripped out from underneath her . . . again.

At the end of class she got up, after everyone had poured out of her row, and slowly began to saunter down the isle. She was almost clear of the isle when a boy sat down on the remaining desk, and folded his ankles neatly in front of her. He wasn't blocking her way completely, he was giving her a choice; she could leave . . . Or she could talk to him.

_Fuck_, Willow was surprised it had happened so soon. She looked up to meet the eyes of her road block. His eyes were green, like green sea glass worn away by the swaying tide, so much depth.

_Damnit, no getting mushy!_ Willow tightened her resolve.

She stopped, book bag slung over one shoulder, hip cocked, boot angled. She looked by the door to see a gang of attractive boys waiting, and further back a group of swooning girls.

_OH,_ willow felt enlightened,_ this must be the BAMF_

" How's it going" the boy inquired, trying to seem indifferent. Willow found this comical. HE had walked up and pursued HER and he acted like she was walking past him at the mall. RIDICULOUS.

" It's going." was Willows stiff reply. Still cool and she seemed confident enough to pull it off.

" So where you from?" once again trying to act like it was almost a task to talk to her.

" well I'm not sure that's something that involves you. But where I am heading looks like its going to be." now she was mixing in mysterious. She could get a grip on this cool thing!

Mr. BAMF immediately perked up at that, obviously thinking she was talking about meeting somewhere later. "just tell me when and where, babe. ill be there." allowing himself to seem a little more interested.

_Confident little fucker._ Willow scoffed right in his face, she didn't mean to be rude but he was laying it on thick. She looked away and returned her disbelieving glare. "for starters my name is not babe. And second I wasn't making rendezvous plans with you."

At this she could see Mr. Fan-club become very confused. He was thinking deeply when she cleared her throat to break his concentration. She pointed down at his feet and made a sweeping motion with her hands. Comprehension dawned on him and so did immediate embarrassment. He pulled back his legs so quickly Willow didn't even catch the movement.

_That's more like it, Skippy._ Willow thought about patting him on the head, but decided she didn't want to completely demoralize the boy. With out a second glance Willow rushed past his waiting entourage who now looked shocked. Especially his female fan club in the background.

Willow didn't have time to admire her handy work so she just continued on to her next class.

_Room 212, room 213, room 214, room 215 . . ._

**Please review! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO L.J. SMITH**

**This is a story loosely based on the night world series. The characters are created by me as well as the story line. (note : "( : )" indicate POV changes)**

_That did not just happen_ Cohen was shocked.

Getting girls had never been an issue for him. He kept replaying the scene over in his head. Most girls melted in his palm, and it made him mad to think that Willow had just walked away, un-phased.

_wait a second . . . SHIT, _Cohen already knew her name._ this may be a problem._

"don't worry bro, it happens to everyone" Jeremy his best friend said, slapping him on the back. Even as he said this every girl turned and glared at Jeremy,

_Who the hell does he think he's talking to? This is Cohen! _was the obvious thought painted over the girls' faces.

Cohen just shook his head, "not to me, man. This chick is gonna give me a fight." the corner of his mouth jerked up, "but you know . . . Ill probably win." he winked Jeremy and hurried into his second class.

_Damn, this girl . . . _But the thought was immediately interrupted. Willow was seated in the middle of the room, tastefully draped over her chair. The view made Cohen heart skip a beat .

_Round two, _he thought as he pointedly ignored her and took the seat diagonally behind her. And waited to make his move.

( : )

_Today is so not the day for this shit, _Willow groaned mentally.

How the fuck could the same guy she parked across from, the same guy who had been in her first period and the same guy she had JUST told off be walking into the room.

_Kill me, _she thought,_ just put me out of my misery. _And of course the BAMF has to sit so close to her that they both know he'd be watching her. She could practically feel him breathing down her neck.

After what seemed like an eternity the class door closed and the teacher started. He was obviously a no-nonsense kind of teacher who wouldn't hesitate to control his class by whatever means necessary. Being the determined man he seemed to be, he singled Willow out. "we have a new student joining us today, Ms. Willow Mercer. Willow will you please stand and tell us a bit about your self?"

_Fan-freakin-tastic _she sighed, _of course this would happen._

Leisurely taking her time, she stood, any one who hadn't noticed her before did now. She stood tall and looked directly into their eyes. " well, my name is Willow, but that seems to have been covered already."

Obviously the teacher, Mr. Covington, felt the needs to supply more information topics. "favorite color?"

"I don't have one." she thought rebelliously.

"favorite food?"

"I've never been able to choose." _speak slowly, cool, confident! _just a reminder.

"favorite book?"

"East of Eden by John Steinbeck." _ten bucks says none of these kids even knows who that is._

"oh, good choice. Excellent author. How about things you like to do in your spare time?"

_Free time? What the hell? I don't do anything cool enough to keep up my image. Damnit! Breathe. Be cool, confident!_

" Currently I have no free time to do anything, but when I have some you could probably find me in the kitchen, or on the court." _very suave._ she thought the best thing to do was to keep it as close to the truth as she could. Which she had.

"which court would that be, Ms. Mercer?"

"that would be volleyball." countered willow. The teacher, Mr. Covington, looked intrigued. "didn't have me pegged as the athletic type?" she asked with a small knowing smile.

Recovering quickly he asked, " so, if you don't mind me asking, are you any good?"

She sighed, that was the question everyone asked and the hardest one to answer. " well id say I'm a fair player."

"care to elaborate further?"

Willow sighed, Mr. Covington was pushing it. " I played on the national team for three years, went to Paris in the international league, and played in the junior Olympics. Not to mention that I hold a majority of the state records in Virginia, Iowa, and Nevada." she felt like she was droning and even to herself she sounded uninterested.

"that's quite a bit better than fair" Mr. Covington said obviously very impressed, "you must be planning on trying out for our school team then?"

_that's what everyone assumes_, now she was becoming annoyed. "actually no, I don't think that's in my plans." the class looked suspiciously at her.

"why not, if you're such a protégé?" now Mr. Covington was becoming doubtful too.

_What with the third degree, Sherlock? Why would I lie?_

" I'm sure that's not any of your business," the class took a synchronized gasp, waiting for Mr. Covington to snap, "but, if you think I'm lying . . . Google me." it was an open challenge that several girls from the female fan group she had seen earlier and even the teacher looked like they were going to take her up on.

She sat down in her seat suddenly, very brassed off.

Clearly not meaning to offend her the teacher apologized, "forgive me, Willow, I hadn't realized I had crossed a line."

"sure you did, you over zealous son of a . . . " she muttered under her breath.

"pardon me? I didn't catch that." _persistent little fucker._

"nothing. I said it was fine. No harm done." looking pacified the teacher began the lesson. No one said a word.

Willow was fuming. And everyone else was shocked.

**This one is somewhat shorter than the others, but there is more to come. REVIEW, PLEASE! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO L.J. SMITH**

**This is a story loosely based on the night world series. The characters are created by me as well as the story line. (note : "( : )" indicates POV changes)**

The computer screen lit up his face in the dark room. Cohen couldn't help but feel like a creeper. Today in class Willow had seemed so smooth, until Mr. Covington had frazzled her ends.

_Wonder what it was that hit a nerve . . ._ but his train of thought was interrupted by his computer.

- LOW BATTERY-

_Damnit, now If I could only find that cord . . ._ moments later Cohen arose triumphantly. If that was any indication of how his search would turn out, Willow had better watch out. He was going for gold, and was taking that as a sign for good luck.

_Dude, get a grip. It's just a cord, it isn't important. _Cohen was slightly embarrassed and felt like he was desperately grasping for straws with Willow. Why was he so intrigued with her? Maybe she really was different . . . Maybe she was what he was looking for.

_Whoa, man. Take it back. It's just some chick you don't even know. Just another name for the books. _but even he could feel the lie in his thoughts.

Realizing that he was just staring at his background lost in thought, he pulled up his favorite search engine. If only he knew what to type in. he started with her name.

_What the fuck? _

The top listing was of a tree farm called Willow Mercy. Obviously not right. He adjusted the search. " Willow Mercer volleyball star".

_Holy Shit!_ Cohen couldn't believe it.

Willow had actually been extremely modest when she had told the class of her accomplishments. Not only had she done everything she said in class, she was the youngest player to reach 40 consecutive kills without a miss, in a game. . . Actually one of 5 under the age of 18. _damn. _she was also voted MVP on every team she had ever played . . . Including the international team. She received special honors in the junior Olympics for being the most diverse player. She was offered a full ride scholarship to ANY college in the nation. And . . . _holy, flaming shit. . ._ she had already been asked to join team USA on the Olympic team after she turned 18.

_For god's sake, she's only 17. _Cohen was blown away.

The next article he looked at had been about "the break". Apparently Willow had decided to take a break from volleyball, but no one knew why. There was speculation, but her personal life was kept very separate from the press . . .

_How is that possible, she must have had paparazzi following her. Nothing is even personal for ME._ There had definitely been some tampering, was Cohen conclusion. A pay off maybe or even a power play keeping that personal information out of the press . . .

Homework was definitely out of the question. He was far to distracted to concentrate_. _

How was this girl pulling everything off?

First, she had avoided his alluring stare even though he had be using slight mind control. It just strictly to get her undivided attention, but she blocked him.

_She must be one of those rare resistant humans_, he concluded.

Second, she had practically told off Mr. Covington. No one could get away with that. No one! And he had even apologized to her!

_He probably doesn't even apologize to his mother._

Third, she was an incredible athlete. Some articles had even gushed at her extreme speed and poise on the court, in addition to her constantly cool head.

_This chick is a fucking anomaly. Almost inhuman . . ._

Most importantly, Cohen couldn't get her put of his mind. This had never happened before and he was starting to get concerned.

_Enough bull shit,_ he was getting frustrated ,_ I'm goin' to bed._

That night Cohen went to bed thinking about her. How she was so fearless, so gifted, so remarkable. They hadn't even had a civilized conversation yet and he was already Google-ing her. He fell asleep to Willows beauty painted on the inside of his eye lids and a smile on his face.

Damn. Boy was in trouble.

( : )

Willow had purposefully arrived early today to pick out a prime seat. She was not among the flocking girls at the front of the school waiting for their trill-of-the-day to ride up in his showy car.

Somehow she had managed to recline in her seat and look like she was born to do it. Even though everyone knows school chairs are impossibly stiff and uncomfortable.

"hey, newbie." said a friendly voice from behind her. Willow turned around, obviously caught off guard.

"hey, oldie?" Willow congratulated herself on her quick recovery.

" you sure showed up Redfern yesterday in class." the boy sounded impressed. Almost like he was proud of her.

"The BAMF? Yea, you say it like it made your day." Willow tried hard to hide a smile, but the boy was easy to talk to.

The boy chuckled, " I take it you saw his ride. And it did make my day, actually. It was a breath of fresh air to see one girl resist his powers of seduction. You don't know how many girls have fallen for that trap time and time again." the boy finished with a smirk on his face.

He had curly black hair piled on top of his head in disarray, accompanied by a large nose and charming dimples. His features hinted at a possible Jewish background, but she didn't want to ask and be offensive. They boy was cute, and she'd take that for what it was worth.

"well I'm glad I could supply some entertainment, while simultaneously keeping my heart in one piece. I will live another day knowing I made you proud." Willow smiled at that because the boy perked up at her attempted mockery. He was actually looking pleased at having a conversation with a person who had a brain.

Just as the bell was ringing the boy went for the closing statement. _here it comes_ thought willow, bracing herself for his pick-up line.

" I'm Sam, by the way." he smiled with a mouth full of perfectly straight teeth, he was genuine. She took his outstretched hand.

" Hi Sam, I'm Willow, but I'm sure you already knew that." if it was possible his smile grew wider. Willow even cracked a grin.

"I know. When Cohen makes dibs, everyone knows who the girl is." Willow wasn't sure if he was grimacing or had something caught in his throat ,but either way she was outraged.

_Since when can you call dibs on a person?_ pissed wouldn't even describe it.

Willow opened her mouth to speak, but the teacher called attention to the front of the class. " ill fill you in after class." Sam whispered with a wink.

Smiling to herself Willow turned around. She knew she had made a friend.

( : )

_8:25, perfect. _Cohen smiled as he pulled into his regular spot.

Today there was a significant decrease in the number of people waiting on him. Maybe that was because all of his has-beens and a few of his prospects had been discouraged yesterday.

That episode with Willow had spread through the school like wild-fire. A majority of the girls thought she was insane or a total bitch, or both. And some of the guys had lost their faith on Cohen's god-like ability to ensnare girls.

Regardless of his fan-club fall-out Cohen spirits were still high. He new he would get a double whammy of Willow every day, he was sure he'd wear her down eventually.

Only today when he walked in Willow was already comfortable in a section of the room where there were no available seats. Conveniently she was surrounded by hungry-looking guys. But thing that pissed him off the most was the guy that she was currently talking to.

It was Sam. The only guy who had ever succeeded in stealing a girl from him. He was harmless enough, now that Cohen had perfected his mind-control, but without having that as an advantage he was worried. Even Cohen had to admit Sam had charm and was quite the ladies man himself. The worst part was they were whispering. and she seemed interested.

Just then Sam shot him one of those glances that told him they were talking about him. Cohen stopped, but forced himself to take a seat that was too far away from her.

_So help me god, _Cohen thought _I'm going to kill that son of a bitch._

As the teacher went to close the door he shot one last look at her. She was just as beautiful as he had dreamed, but much angrier than he remembered. She did not look pleased at all. And the fact that she refused to look at him did not make him comfortable at all.

_This is going to be a long period, _he was sullen_. I'll just make up for it ._

Determined Cohen tried to tune into the teacher.

But he didn't hear a word he said.

**REVIEW PLEASE! : ) there is a lot more coming and it's just getting good!**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter things start to heat up between the love birds. Nothing too smutty but definite action. I hope this little taste keeps you coming back for more. : )**

**You should know the POV drill by now.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything…yet. Mahahaha. Only joking.**

"it's after class and you promised." Willow blurted before Sam had even had a chance to stand up.

"so I did" Willow was not one to beat around the bush.

_Don't make me pull it out of you_ she thought threateningly. Because she would if she had to. She just sat there looking expectant while Sam leisurely put away his books.

" You're not going to make me beg are you? that's so unattractive." Willow said mocking those girls who seemed to follow Cohen around. Sam caught that humor bit and gave her a dazzling smile, which she easily returned.

"Well I was thinking about it, but since you're so concerned about your image I'll spare you.

"You are too kind sire" Willow was laying it on thick but she was in a good mood.

" Ok, so id better tell 'cause it seems like we're headed in opposite directions." Sam pulled her into an empty classroom. "everyone knows about your encounter with Redfern yesterday."

_Ah, here we go! Straight to the point_, Willow was relieved.

"Damn, stuff spreads like wild fire here." _I can see my life is going to get interesting._

" Yea, just like any other high school." Sam was looking bored. " here's the down low, When Cohen makes a go at a girl he usually walks out of it better for the wear. So naturally when he made a go at you and you walked away, you upset him."

"I didn't mean to step on toes, but he was in my . . ." but Sam interrupted her with a raised hand.

"you also intrigued him. You walk in like you own the whole town, make a bigger entrance than him, give every guy the hots for you, and turn him down. Trust me, he's in it to win it now."

_Damn it all, _she felt hopeless, but . . .

"not that I'm doubting you or anything, but how do you know so much about him?" she was a tad bit suspicious.

"Well you see. Freshmen year there was this girl, Alyssa , and id had my eye on her for a while. Cohen popped up out of nowhere and tried to sweep her off her feet, but I wasn't going down without a fight." Sam was obviously flashing back and was caught up in a past time "Eventually I won, but it didn't matter in the long run because she moved." he looked like it was painful, " I'm the only person to ever get a girl from him, or even try for that matter." he seemed to shake himself from his recollection and focused on Willow," I know how he thinks, you can trust me when I say I know what I'm talking about." he looked like he truly meant it.

Willow was impressed. Not that she didn't think Sam was capable, but just that he had the balls to do it.

Willow linked arms with him and walked to the door of the abandoned class room. "You and I are going to get along famously." and with that they parted ways smiling.

However her smile didn't last. She remembered she had next period with Cohen. And she was just about to turn the corner . . .

You'll never guess who was leaning up against the door waiting for her.

( : )

_Since you wont come to me by choice _Cohen thought arrogantly_ I wont give you a choice_

Willow paused and Cohen could see her indecision; he could see her rationalizing: go to class or keep walking. the longer she stood there the more likely it was that she would go into class.

He figured his plan was fail proof. And it was even better that she was already late for class. Cohen could see she was coming to a decision and he was feeling a victory.

_Finally this girl is going to give in, _he was smiling, outright, now.

Willows face suddenly changed. she stood up straight, put her shoulders back and looked right into Cohen eyes. He was taken aback at her reaction, but was pleasantly surprised. She was still advancing on him and had a smoldering look in her eyes.

_Took you long enough._

She sauntered up and was so close to Cohen that he could feel their breath mingling. Sweat was starting to form on the back of his neck. She never broke eye contact and when she tilted her head to bring their lips just a few inches apart from each other Cohen though he would black out. She was definitely in control of the situation and usually that was a no-go for Cohen but he was more than willing to let her call the shots.

Time was suspended. Cohen could feel his lower abdominals tightening. He started shifting his weight onto the balls of his feet. He was getting lost in Willow's eyes. Nothing else mattered.

she reached up, resting her hand on his flexed pectoral. Her seductive smile never wavered. Cohen could feel the heart beat pulsing in her hand through his shirt. Her eyes were luring him in. she took a step closer and it took everything he had not to rush her.

Cohen placed a tentative hand on her waist inviting her to come closer. She took the hint and leaned her hips into his. His breath caught in his throat. He reciprocated the motion by leaning into her. He couldn't tell if he was having the same effect on her but to say he was enjoying her company would be an understatement. He hadn't felt this way in . . .

Willow began to dip her head in and Cohen thought he would go crazy. The heat in his stomach was spreading into his chest and he was perspiring openly; filling the air with a wooded musky sent. And desire. She ran her lips across his jaw and he began to tremble. Goose bumps were rising on his arms. He put his other hand on her waist and lifted her onto her tip toes.

_Closer_

She began to nibble on his ear and he got weak in the knees. The sensation was so mesmerizing the only thing holding him to the earth was her. Willow. She began to breath heavier and he tightened his grip. Holding her firmly in place as he raised his hand to caress her cheek.

"Cohen" she breathed his name like a lover. He saw stars through closed eyelids. She ran her moist lips along his neck. Slowly. Up and down. Cohen couldn't stand it. The lighter her touch, the more he wanted.

_More_

She returned her mouth to his ear. She moved one hand to his abdominals and fingered the crevices between the perfectly muscled sections. Her touch made him mad and he pulled her closer. He was so lost in the sensual message, all he could do was stand there and hold her closer. Always closer.

At this point his brain was disintegrating and his instincts took over. She was driving their passion even though things were still conservative. She pulled once on his belt buckle making his stomach clench. She chuckled sensuously in his ear.

_Dear god, please help me._

Now their knees were touching. She kept pushing forward slowly. Ever slowly. She moved her hand to the back of his neck. He braced himself.

Cohen breathed her in. she smelled like lavender and vanilla. _Perfection._ He bent his head slowly to kiss her neck. Just as his lips touched her cool flesh she began to speak. He continued slowly kissing her neck, teasing. He could feel the vibrations from her words and that only made things worse.

" have a good day Mr. Redfern" Willow said in a sultry voice. Cohen caught himself before he groaned. No voice had ever had such an effect on him. The meaning of her words hadn't sunk in yet.

She quickly detached herself from their romantic embrace and continued walking down the hall towards the exit. Realization dawned on him. She had been teasing him. He was shocked.

What he had thought was submission was really a distraction. Cohen ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. He couldn't believe that had just happened.

Cohen ached for her, and she had just left him standing there. He hadn't truly realized his feelings for her, and now that he'd had a taste, he wanted more. She was like no one else he had ever met. One of a kind. Mystifying.

Every hope of concentrating on anything besides Willow was gone. He gave up on going to class and left the building. He saw a car pulling out of the parking lot, presumably Willow's. He got in his car and checked his reflection. He was shaking, his cheeks were flushed and his hands were clammy. he knew he was in trouble.

He couldn't help feeling a little frantic, but this girl did crazy things to him. If he was having reactions like this, he would never be able to resist her. She was certainly willing to dangle herself in front of him, but she didn't seem like she wanted anything to do with him. This was truly going to be a challenge.

He pulled out of his parking spot with determination. Heading somewhere quiet to think.

Cohen thought how much this girl already meant to him. How much he would be willing to risk . . .

_She is definitely worth it. _he concluded.

**This is the fist time I've written anything like this and it's just a little taste, even though it's not too graphic. **

**I would like your opinions. Reader thoughts are very important to me. Please review, it's very encouraging and I feel like I can jump to the moon when people take the time review! : )**

**So please talk to meh! Later lovlies. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers. Here is the next chapter. I've been really busy over the holidays and I'm sorry it took so long to update. I promise you'll love this chapter. You can never give up without a fight. **

**You know the POV drill.**

**Disclaimer: Tengo nada.**

_I can't breathe . . ._Willow was so far outside of her comfort zone she couldn't do anything but hyperventilate.

What she had intended to be a tease for Cohen had turned into something she wasn't willing to consider. Sure, she was in control of the situation, but the way he held her . . .

_NO._ Willow refused to let herself observe her physical reaction to a boy who had thus repulsed her.

Well repulse was a little strong, but she still had every intention of keep her distance from those strong hands, chiseled abs, those smooth lips . . .

_Oh god . . . _Willow's vision began to blur. She pulled the car over to the shoulder and spilled out onto the grass. Thankfully the road was currently vacant. She practically crawled to the sanctuary of the tree line 15 feet away. Every step became more difficult with her recollection of her overwhelming desire for a boy she didn't even know.

Everyplace their body had met had been a pulsating throb through her body. An electric shock. She had been playing with fire. And she had been burned.

Willow was now kneeling on the ground. Leaves surrounded her creating an ocean of autumnal colors. She immediately felt relieved. She looked at the sun peeping through the leaves of the trees above. The sun came down and kissed her upturned, freckled nose. With a deep breath Willow examined her surroundings.

She was still feeling overwhelmed but at a more bearable level. The sun was coming down in patches on the leaves. It looked like a broken mirror reflecting bits of shinning hope through a sea of confusion. She felt like she could finally examine her feelings . . . Sort of.

_Alright, one thing is for damn sure, no boy has ever made me feel like that._

Willow was no tramp, but then again she wasn't a complete prude either. Boys had always been attracted to her and she was always up for some fun. She never let it go past where she was comfortable, but she had had her share of lip locking.

No one had even come close to making her feel like that with a kiss, _he_ had done it with a simple embrace. And when he began to kiss her neck . . .

_No, oh god, I'm shaking. Stupid, stupid, stupid boy! I promised myself I would never get here! _Willow tried to replace her fear with anger, but she was lost. The only way she could be hurt was if she let some one in, and that fucking man-whore was breaking through her resolve. Without her permission!

_Well the attraction between us is obvious,_ Willow had never been terribly observant but by Cohen's labored breathing, tight grip and trembling she new she had just as much of an effect on him. She was confident she had kept her cool, but it could have been an act for him.

_How many girls has he been with? I don't want to be involved with anyone who is just going to want to hit it and quit it. _Willow was serious when she said she didn't want to be just another girl, but she had definitely been lying when she said she didn't want to be involved with him. In fact, she had never wanted to be involved with anyone more.

_What is the fucking point?_ Willow was getting frustrated by her mixed emotions. She knew she was just going to move in a few months anyway. _Why cant I have fun?_

Despite her naturally spontaneous nature Willow knew why she couldn't just have fun. It was reckless and she couldn't afford to be reckless. Her father . . . Well he had died when her mom had . . . But if something happened to her Grace would be doomed. Not to mention it was extremely selfish and irresponsible.

_That settles it._ Willow rose to her feet, not a trace of a tremor. _this is gonna be hard, but its better to stop it before it gets worse._

She knew the only way to stay out of temptations way was to avoid it completely.

Tomorrow she was changing classes.

( : )

_Come on baby, I know you can go faster, just a little faster . . . Almost there. _Cohen ran out of his car heading straight for the double doors of his high school.

Cohen had gone to the local diner and acquired his favorite booth in the back. The smell of apple pie and old vinyl had calmed him down greatly. He had been nursing a mug of hot chocolate and thinking through his earlier exchange with Willow. He was totally blown away, which was absolutely preposterous.

Cohen had been with many girls, he practically had a new one every week. He considered himself greatly desensitized to any kind of feminine persuasion, which allowed him to stay in perfect control.

Willow had thrown all of that out of the window without even kissing him. Just thinking about her put butterflies in his stomach, and had him spinning wildly out of control.

This puzzled Cohen to no end. The only other time he had ever heard of something like this was with . . . _No way. Not even going to consider it._ thinking about that kind of shit made Cohen want to run . . .

_Damnit, _Cohen had left his booth so quickly he spun the waitress around. He left with the parting comment, "put it on my tab."

That had all led to this point. The moment Cohen had realized Willow was a runner he couldn't risk having her run from him. He was already dejected enough. Not that he would let her get away, but this escapade wasn't exactly boosting his self esteem.

He flew through the doors to the front office. His heart was pounding, hoping he had made it in time. _This girl is going to kill me. _he looked around for the hair-style-challenged Mrs. Wyde. Her found her with her eyes glued to a small television screen. She was currently dabbing her eyes with a tissue from an obviously emotional movie ending.

Cohen looked down at her desk sitting there on her desk was Brokeback Mountain, Forrest Gump and several other classically southern movies. Cohen mentally gagged, something about gay cowboys just didn't sit right with him. Obviously Mrs. .Wyde had a fetish for southern accents. _Lets see how good i really am with the ladies,_ Cohen smirked, _I've always wanted to give my accents a go in public._

The secretary finally noticed his existence and tried to compose herself. "Son" sniff, "how can I assist you today." her incredibly nasally voice had gotten even worse. _she should get that checked out by a doctor,_ it sounded like Mrs. Wyde had stuffed the tissue up her nose instead of using it to blow her nose. Cohen refrained from laughing.

" Yes, you can Mrs. Wyde," said Cohen politely in his perfect southern drawl accentuating the "y". he would have given Jake Gyllenhaal a run for his money. Lightly laying on the mind control he made eye contact again. "I'd like you to do me a favor, if ya could."

Mrs. Wyde seemed to be completely enraptured. He watched her shake her self back into comprehension. " A favor? Well let me see what I can do." she gave him a smile and batted her eyes. _Maybe I'm laying it on too thick, don't want the secretary coming on to me . . ._

Mrs. Wyde pulled out a sticky-note pad and cocked her large hip waiting for his request. " well ya see, ma'am, there is this girl in my classes. Her name is Willow," he pulled off indifferent like a professional actor. He could be nominated for a Grammy with this performance. He continued to drawl on, " She's new this year an' I have a soft spot for people who come into a new place and all, Its awful difficult adjustin'. I reckon she feels like she can't handle the work load 'cause she's thinking' 'bout transferrin' out. Now, I think this is appalin' considerin' I know she's as bright as the sun on a cloudless day. So much potential, ya know." Mrs. Wyde wasn't looking impressed and he decided to get to the point, " here's the thing Linda," he said her name like it was butter in his mouth. He was instantly back in her good graces, " I'd like the opportunity to help this fellow class mate get some good ol' confidence. Ya know, tudorin'. I figure I could at least give it a shot. I am a pretty good shot." he said with a slightly over exaggerated wink, but Mrs. Wyde just ate it up.

" that makes perfect sense to me. I know better than anyone else at this school that our policy is to achieve excellence. I will not have someone transfer out of a class just because there is a lack confidence." _hook . . . Line . . . And sinker._ " I'll make sure you have a an opportunity to help her. I can possibly even arrange tutoring sessions for half of fourth block, considering those aren't core classes." Cohen was very pleased with this suggestion.

" Ma'am, that would just make me feel right as rain." Cohen gave her his most charming smile and was rewarded with her full compliance.

" You are doing the school a great favor. We need more people like you in this school. People need to be concerned about the well-being of others." she finished her rant and focused back on Cohen. " You can bet when I see her ill inform her of your generous offer. Ill clear this with the principle and get your schedules temporarily adjusted for private tutoring in an unoccupied class."

Cohen's smile couldn't get any bigger. He face actually began to ache. Turns out he was a phenomenal actor and his mind control was at perfect levels. He was very pleased with himself. "thank ya kindly Mrs. Wyde." she was still swooning, "I do have one speculation though. Could you keep the offer anonymous, and make it seem like our partnerin' was completely random? I don't want her to be offended. It just makes it easier to get started and less awkward, ya know?"

"Of course, anonymous is my middle name." she was making a flirtatious gesture, Cohen suppressed another mental gag, he didn't care what the hell her middle name was just as long as Willow stayed clueless.

"Ill be sure to notify you of your schedule changes as soon as possible." Cohen opened the door and nodded to her as a parting gesture. As Cohen walked down the foyer back to his car. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

He knew he would be able to add the high school secretary to his fan club. _Creepy._ But he was hoping that out of all of this Willow would be convinced to join also, and that was worth it.

_Fingers crossed._ With that Cohen ducked into his car, revved the engine and pulled away from the school, intending to finish that hot chocolate.

**I love how Cohen is the mischievous little vamp we all know him to be. : )**

**In the next chapter: how will Willow react to Cohen's meddling? Will she turn to Sam for support? Cohen tutoring Willow? I don't think so, or do I?**

**Comment it up! Leave thoughts, ideas, opinions, suggestions, moral support, the whole sha-bang. The more support I have the faster I crank these stories out. ; )**

**Later lovelies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers! Id like to try something new. The more comments, reviews and hits I get the more I will write. Who doesn't love longer chapters? : )**

**Sorry this one took a while I've been busy with school junk. This chapter has some very key information, so pay attention.**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

Willow had everything prepared ahead of time. She had gone to the library yesterday, instead of heading home to avoid questions and found a very useful book. It was filled with all kinds of intent forms for school related activities. She had searched until she found the class exchange paper, and made several copies and returned home with them filled out.

That night Willow explained to her father why she had to switch out of the class. How it was far to easy and she wasn't being challenged, but for all he cared she could have been talking about the weather. He signed the papers in a practically comatose state. She wasn't even sure if he had even acknowledged what the papers were for, but that wasn't important right now.

She was on her way to school, right on time. She would get there just as the bell would ring, and go to the front office. She would hand Wide the papers and get her schedule switched in a jiffy. The best part was she wouldn't even have to look at Cohen again.

She pulled in to the parking lot and did one last check. _remember, go in like this is perfectly reasonable, and you have every right to be doing this._

Head held high, she walked into they front office with many admirers and haters watching her. Among them was Cohen. _Do not even acknowledge his existence, _and she walked past him with out a second thought.

The tardy bell rang just as she closed the door and a satisfied smile stretched across her face. _Everything is going just perfectly._ she even knocked on the wooden counter top so she wouldn't jinx it, while conveniently getting the secretary's attention.

Mrs. Wyde looked up over her glasses and slowly waddled across the room. "sorry dear, no tardy notes with out signed parental or doctor notes." Willow brushed that comment off, eager to move on.

"actually, ma'am, I'm here to change my schedule." Mrs. Wide practically jumped out of her skin. She startled Willow so much it took her a moment to realize it wasn't a good thing.

" Your name is Willow?" Willow couldn't speak so she nodded suspiciously. **She suddenly saw a flash of Cohen standing in her position. **" well I'm here to tell you confidence is only a step away." she began smiling and started to sound like an advertisement for foot cream, "just yesterday I got it cleared with the principle to have you enrolled in a special temporary tutoring situation." **She felt the words were altered and for some reason smelled Cohen all over it. **Willow's head began to ache with the eerie form a flashback that wasn't her own.

"I beg your pardon ma'am, but I have no clue what you're talking about." Mrs. Wyde looked like she doubted that.

"oh honey, you don't have to be ashamed. We have a nice tutor set up for you." **All she saw was Cohen's huge smile and triumphant eyes**, "And after a few weeks if you show improvement or decide to drop the class, then we'll get serious. We don't want to go making any rash decisions." **She could feel Cohen's presence, him breathing the same air, making some kind of request, **but it was just them. Mrs. Wyde sounded like she was scolding a small child. " Our school policy is to achieve excellence." **She envisioned the lady telling Cohen the same thing. **

"Mrs. Wyde, you don't understand, I . . ."

" Nonsense deary, this will work out splendidly." she handed Willow her late note and the room where she was supposed to go at 2:15. Willow felt her heart sink. She new things were about to get frustrating. _Can't one thing just work out for me? ONE THING?_

She took the note and stormed out of the office knowing Mrs. Wyde was a lost cause. She was completely mind-fucked into submission. _Why does Cohen have to be so charming! _What had started out so perfectly turned out to be anything but.

_How will I resist temptation now?_ Willow marched to first period rubbing her forehead. _What the hell is wrong with me? Was I just imagining all those flashes? Am I that obsessed? _She was getting seriously weirded out.

Not to mention she dreading the confrontation she knew was bound to happen with her less than favorite person over her less than appropriate tease.

They would have to talk. She knew he had something to do with the scheduling shit-up. She couldn't say how exactly, but this had Cohen written all over it. And he was going to pay, one way or another.

_Shit, and on top of all of this, I have a fucking migraine!_

( : )

_Run for your lives! _Cohen saw the door knob turn. _here comes Godzilla!_

How was it possible that the one person he wanted to see happy gave him such pleasure and amusement to see upset. Knowing he was the reason she was mad might have had something to do with it, but it just made the joke funnier. He knew something Willow didn't.

_Score._

The teacher was busy up at the board and she stormed in with all of her foul temperament spewing across the room. Instantly Willow locked eyes with Cohen and he quickly averted his eyes. Cohen stomach tightened. He could feel himself cringing under willows heavy gaze.

He knew this was irrational considering she had no idea he was the one who had tampered with her escape plans, but she was mad about something and Cohen was going to do his best to make sure he wasn't at the receiving end of her eventual blow up.

Cohen looked up to make sure she wasn't still glaring, but when he did she bee lined straight for him. He jumped at her sudden movement, now he was getting really nervous.

_Holy shit, what is she gonna do, hit me?_ Cohen began to recoil.

Cohen was pleased that no desks around him were available, but that didn't seem to be stopping willow. Willow went to the boy sitting beside Cohen. She turned her fiery eyes on him, willing him to obey her every command. "Get out of the fucking seat. Move now." her words were whispered dangerously low.

To Cohen's immense surprise the boy collected his stuff and _moved_ from the seat before he had even had a chance to compose his facial expression. How had that just happened? _I am so screwed._ Willow pulled out her things and sat in silence boring a hole into the teachers back.

Maybe if she had tried to talk to him he wouldn't have felt as antsy, but she was just letting him stew over there in his guilt. Willow shot him a look after what seemed like hours, and he knew . . . _I'm so busted. How the hell did she find out?_

No further exchange was conducted between the two and the entire class was awkwardly uncomfortable. Even the teacher looked uneasy. He assigned a small assignment that was to be finished for homework. And the bell rang.

That class room cleared out faster than a bunch of kids busted by cops at a party. Cohen held his breath knowing Mt. St. Helens was about to erupt.

He saw Willow stand out of the corner of his eye. She gathered her things and swung her book bag over her shoulder. She faced him and he stood to meet her accusing gaze. He was afraid what he might see in those eyes.

"I hope you're happy." Was all she said and turned to leave. Cohen couldn't imagine how four words had dropped his heart so far. He felt remorse towards her, but she wouldn't give him a shot!

_I was out of options_! Cohen thought in his defense. He just stood there unable to move. He was physically incapable of movement. _Is Willow doing this?_

If her reaction after just a minor schedule infraction was this bad, how bad was it going to be when she discovered who her new tutor was. . .

_Holy shit! what is she gonna do when she finds out she isn't human . . . _

( : )

"AHHHH!" Willow screamed as she was pulled into the men's room.

_Someone's is trying to rape me! _She was frantic, looking for an escape, _no windows . . . run to the door, call for help . . ._ as she went over escape plans she was pulled into an embrace.

"What the hell?" whoever had pulled her in here surely wasn't planning on foreplay, right?

"Calm down" Willow relaxed instantly, hearing Sam's voice.

"Do you realize you just scared the living shit out of me?" she paused looking around "Speaking of shit, do you also realize we are in the men's restroom?" she looked at Sam expression and felt exasperated, _at least one of us thinks this is funny. _

"Yes," Sam was talking slowly, testing the waters, "this bathroom has been out of order for years. I don't even think they have water flowing to this part of the school anymore." Well, Willow was relieved to hear that. They stood there awkwardly for a moment "You seem pretty pissed." He said tentatively.

"I can't change my schedule! I'm trying to get away from that little fucker, but I just can't seem too." Sam looked confused but didn't interrupt. Willow sighed exasperated, "I tried to transfer classes today, but that sorry excuse for a secretary wouldn't let me! She said I needed to be put into a tutoring program. Tutoring! Can you believe it?" Sam looked like he almost could, "For your information, curly Q, I have an extremely high IQ, and have a 4.5 GPA. I tutor people, they do NOT tutor me!" She finished with her jaw raised in indignation.

"I assume you're talking about Cohen. And I know you're not dumb, I just believe the secretary would pull some shit like that . . . also, I saw Cohen leave the Office yesterday looking pretty satisfied with himself, just so you know." Willow looked like he had just confirmed her worst fears.

"I knew it!", but as soon as she spoke the tardy bell rang. "Damnit, these little meetings are going get us one way tickets to detention." Willow straightened her disheveled appearance and faced Sam. "Thanks, you're a good friend." She was smiling to her self.

Willow's face lit up with mischief, "I'm getting Cohen back, and you're gonna help me." She finished, it sounded like Cohen would regret it.

Sam brought her in for a hug, "that's my girl" he kissed her forehead. They stood there in that position for a moment. Finally Sam stepped back and left with his head down.

_Wow, _Willow thought, _did he just . . . _

She had so much to worry about and not enough time. _Wow, guy problems and freak-tastic side effects all in one day? Must be something in the water._

***raises eyebrows suggestively* secret visions? Hypnotic, persuasive eyes? (possibly mind control?) Is Cohen right about Willow's inhumanity? **

**A little forehead action?-gasp- Could it be? Sam and Willow or Cohen and Willow? Readers get to choose! Tell me what you'd like to see happen!**

**Later lovlies 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, I hoped you liked the last chapter! This one is longerrr! : ) Things are starting to get crazy in my life with volleyball and exams : ( and crap, so stick with me. I haven't really felt like writing and I havent had much time. Leave reviews to help pump me up! **

**Thanks for reviewing! So according to my faithful readers people want Cohen and Willow to get together, but one person asked for Sammy-boy and Willow action…*raises eye brows suggestively*… **

**Opinions and ideas still welcome on the topic, next chapter relationships will start to settle…or maybe not…so get in your ideas! Willow can't stay single for long.**

**Now on to the chapter:**

Cohen was sitting in the courtyard beside the school. He had decided to skip second period and lunch to clear his head. He watched birds play in the water and chase each other around. The sun was glowing and everything felt fragile and undisturbed. Everything, that is, besides his thoughts.

He had gone through every scenario and nothing had made sense. _There's no way Willow can be human. She can push people around with just one glare, she was has unreal skills and dominance athletically and she looks like a goddess. _This spooked him out, but nothing made sense. The 'inhuman' conclusion was his best bet, but there were some loose ends that didn't tie up. Like the fact that he couldn't tell she was…_well what is she_? Usually Night World people know instantly and Willow had given nothing away. he couldn't even classify her. _Good lord, help me._

_Vampire would make sense. . . she can use mind control, but the presence she has could be . . . Witchy? What am I saying? _Cohen felt insane, there was no way Willow was some mixed up mistake.

_Plus, the way our bodies react when we touch . . . No way she's could be completely night world._ there's just one problem with that though. You are either human, or something else. Not both. Ever.

_On top of all this shit everything is getting complicated. _Cohen couldn't forget the way Willow made him feel. He wanted to hold her, comfort her, touch her . . .his heart was getting involved and that was not good.

First thing's first though. Find out what happened. He knew willow was no ordinary girl, but how do you find something that has never been found? He knew she was one of a kind, but he didn't think she was actually ONE of a KIND.

_I must be jumping to conclusions._

It wasn't really optional though. Willow unraveled his mind and his imagination ran wild. I mean earlier he had even been thinking about *gulps* the soul mate principle.

_I can definitely see myself with Willow…possibly forever, but soul mates?_

Their attraction was undeniable. Soul mates was really pushing it though. His cousin Ash had apparently run off with some girl. who had thought Ash would ever be a one woman kind of man. _Not me. _Honestly, Ash had been the one to show him how to pick up girls in the first place.

The only thing that explained Ash's sudden monogamy was the soul mate principle…or love. Neither of which Cohen was willing to let himself acknowledge after only a week. _Soul mate attraction is supposedly undeniable though…_Cohen really needed to stop running away with his thoughts. He was starting to scare himself.

_Love? I highly doubt it. _But as Cohen got up to head to room 215 for tutoring, love was all he could think of.

_Can't wait to see …love… No! Willow, not 'love' what the hell is wrong with me? W-I-L-L-O-W! _He knew it was hopeless.

_Dammit. _

( : )

_I finally catch a break,_ Willow had all but jumped for joy when Cohen had been nowhere to be found during second period. She relished in the thought of only having to see him once._ the less temptation the better._

Willow had had time to unravel some of her feelings about Sam. _He's definitely attractive, I kinda like the shag look. _willow smiled_ he's practically the complete opposite of Cohen._

She had come to the conclusion that if she was trying to run away from Cohen, it couldn't hurt to run in the completely opposite direction. Not relationship status, just distraction. As she rushed down the last couple of steps she turned the corner to see Mr. Distraction himself leaning against the entrance to the cafeteria. _Perfecto. _Sam was obviously waiting for her, and that made Willow's heart skip a beat.

The smile on Sam's face was immediately mirrored by Willow. She could see the affection in his eyes. She contemplated just dropping everything and becoming a nun, but for some reason abbeys had always creeped her out. _guess that's out of the question. _She almost regretted what she had to do, but knew it was necessary. _you're just going to be moving soon anyways, _she told herself_. _

Before she got to Sam, Willow pointed to the bathroom. He nodded and she detoured around to the Women's room. Willow splashed cold water on her face and looked up in disgust. _How can I do this to my _friend?

She sat there looking at herself for a little while. Slowly she came to the realization that it was better to avoid being hurt and potentially hurt someone who would forgiver her, and move on, than to potentially fall in…like…someone who would tear her heart up and make you not want to leave. _that or get the hell outta dodge. _One last confident look in the mirror had Willow leaving the rest room. _Sam it is._

When willow exited the bathroom Sam was out of sight. Surprisingly, her heart dropped. "little sapling, come hither." Willow spun around and saw him looking at her with heavy eyes. Obviously he remembered their previous bathroom intimacy.

Willow took a calming breath, she too was thinking about their last encounter. It hadn't even come close to Cohen on 'the-way-he-makes-me-feel' scale, but it was about a 6...it was too damn bad Cohen was a 15. Out of TEN. " A tree? I feel like that's an insult." Willow replied with a snarky grin.

Sam stepped closer and whispered, "I assure you, an insult was not my intention." Their eyes met and little butterflies started forming in her stomach. His eyes were so deep and fathomless. He held all the compassion in the world, in dark orbs, behind long flirtatious eye lashes. "my lady, let me make it up to you."

Willow stepped back as Sam pushed forward offering his arms. How could she say 'No'? Willow shook herself mentally and accepted his arm. "I suppose since I have nothing better to do I can grace you with my presence." she held back a giggle as Sam laughed and pulled her closer.

"you can grace me all day" Sam seemed like he really meant it and Willow found out that she was more than willing to take him up on his offer. They began walking down the hall towards the front entrance.

"you know very well I have tutoring"

"I know very well, you don't need it" Sam was making it harder and harder for her to say no. Willow decided to sober up then.

"I have to straighten up this mess, but ill grace you with as much free time as I have to offer." Sam looked like this wasn't the answer he wanted to hear.

"ill take it", he leaned in and whispered, "but I do expect to catch up on missed time." _what a loaded statement!_ Sam looked like he meant more than just hanging out.

Sam slowly traced the inside of his lower lip with his tongue and chuckled. Willow was caught, she had been staring "if we're going to make it anywhere for lunch, we should have left five minutes ago."

"oh, yea" Willow tried to recover. She pulled his arm to stop, a wicked grin covering her face. " no body said I couldn't be late to tutoring." Sam looked pleased with this statement and led her to her car.

"so how is this going to work?" she asked "you wanna drive?"

"young sapling, you still have so much to learn."

"ok, Mr. Miyagi, cut the crap, and tell me how this is goin' down." Sam perked up at the 'goin' down' comment and made sure Willow noticed._ Wow, he's really asking for it. _

"you're gonna drive home, and I'm going to follow you. I drive from there and Ill drive you home from tutoring too."

"I don't know. . .that's a lot to ask"

"that's what friends are for", but the look in his eyes said he was using the term 'friend' loosely.

"ill give you gas money" Willow pulled out her billfold and started sliding out a ten. Sam covered her hands with his and pulled her closer.

" everything is on me" he gently placed his lips on her cheek. Willow could feel the warmth spreading through her face. Just as she reached up to pull him closer he stepped back. He opened her car door and swept down into a graceful bow, "for you, my lady." Willow blushed as she settled in behind the steering wheel. Sam winked at her and quickly dashed over to his car.

She started her car and pulled out of the parking lot. She couldn't believe how she was reacting to Sam. _he is potential boyfriend material. _she wasn't so sure about going through with this anymore. What If he really did get hurt and didn't forgive her? What if. . . What if she got hurt? Willow pushed all those bad thoughts aside, _it's just lunch with a friend._

A smile settled on her face, that was happening a lot lately. _who woulda thought . . ._all you have to do is give someone a chance.

_People can always surprise you._

( : )

Sam was waiting by the top of Willow's drive-way. She stepped out of her car with all of the prowess of a lioness. She walked quickly to Sam's passenger door. The whole time Sam 's eyes never her. His eyes traveled the length of her lean, athletic body. The way she swung her hips when she stepped. The movement of her arms. The determined look in her eyes. Her impassive, intimidating face. Sam had to grip the steering wheel with all of his strength not to touch her when she settled into the passenger seat.

Sam put his car into reverse and swung out of her drive way. " where are we going, Hamilton?" Sam looked at her like she had grown a third eye.

"Hamilton?" Willow laughed at her secret joke. Which cause a clench in Sam's stomach. _Control._

" yes, since you're driving me around I think that is an appropriate name for a chauffer." the secret gleam in her eyes made him sigh with anticipation.

_This is gonna be fun._

Sam pulled into the parking lot and hurried around to the passenger side. Pretending to tip his hat in respect he opened the door letting Willow step out of the car in style. Entering the diner they picked a cozy booth and settled down for lunch.

After their orders were in Sam cleared his throat, "you know, I'm glad you came." he looked a little shy.

"of course I came, why wouldn't I?" Willow hadn't thought lunch with a friend was a big deal.

Just then the waitress came up with their food. Willow took a bite waiting for a response. "N-no I mean to this school…" Sam looked up uncertainly from the straw wrapper he was fiddling with. Willow was taken back, no one had said that to her before. Then again, she hadn't ever got close enough to have some one feel that way.

"I..I guess I am too." he could tell she wasn't sure about how she was feeling and her uneasiness was making him nervous. He reached his hand across the table and took her hand, she looked up with more strength. _there's my girl_. "You know, I've never even been to lunch with a friend before." she said slowly. Sam moved his thumb across her hand.

"Well I feel honored." he could tell Willow thought he was being sarcastic, but he was being serious. They ate for a few minutes in silence, while Sam sat there trying to build up his courage.

"Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about…" the waitress came up and dropped off the check, interrupting them momentarily, after he cleared his throat he started again, "…there's…there's something about you...I feel so…drawn to you. I know we're friends, but I can't help feeling more." the look in Willow's eyes screamed fear, "I don't have a problem being friends, but id go crazy if I didn't tell you what I was feeling." he finished quickly.

Willow sighed in relief, "then lets take it slow, I don't want to ruin our friendship and I don't think I can do a relationship right now." she stood up and Sam stood up to meet her. She held out her hand, "friends?"

He took her hand tentatively, "friends." he dropped a twenty on the table and followed her out.

_For now._

**Cliff hanger *gasp*! More Sam action? What is up? Maybe Willow and her new tutor will heat things up next chapter? Opinions?**

**-side note- my traffic follower thinga-muh-bob isn't working so if you could leave me a review/ comment so I can see how many people reading my shtuff that'd be fantabulous. **

**Even if you just leave a random jumble of letters or whatever! I worked really hard! I love to see your thoughts and opinions, it's the best feeling in the world. : )**

**Later Lovelies.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a little while to update. I just finished exams and I had a tournament, but I'm all caught up now! snaps for me. **

**This chapter is very long. It took me a while to write, and I worked really hard. I hope you like it! Also, thank you all my lovely readers and commentators, I really appreciate it. This chapter would not have been written with out you. Seriously.**

**On to the chapter: **

_Too much sugar_

Willow had another headache and this time it was back with a vengeance. She blamed it on all the sugar she'd been consuming lately. Sam drove through Fortworth silently. Willow felt a little awkward because of Sam's earlier confession. Now all of her plans went down the drain. _Well Shit…_

She definitely couldn't avoid Cohen much longer. Despite her failed attempts at ignoring and avoiding him, he was constantly in her thoughts. And now she finds out Sam likes her…a lot…so there is no way for her to use him a distraction with out hurting him. _damn myself and my raging teenage hormones._

"hey Will?" She glanced over tentatively and saw a small smile on his lips. He looked comfortable enough.

"mhm?"

"why are you avoiding Cohen?" he looked over and shot her a look that said 'cut the crap'…_he hasn't given me a reason not to trust him_…She considered telling him the truth, _but with his new feelings out in the open that would probably be a bad thing_. She was trying to formulate a reasonable half-lie when Sam spoke again, "the _whole _truth." _Damn, you've got to be a bad liar if people know you're lying before you even try._

"No control." it took it a second for her to realize her own words, they had just slipped from her lips. And then it took her another second to realize it was true. Sam's face got extremely smug.

"And since you're spending so much time with me I assume that means you feel in control around me." it wasn't a question. Willow didn't even know how to react, but she knew it was true. "I find it funny how even the girl who actually is different, gets sucked in. This time there's a twist though, he didn't even have to work for it." the smug look he had earlier turned into a grimace. Despite the truth in his words he had crossed a line.

"Since when do you get to assume my feelings for me? I don't feel like I have control because Cohen takes it away, it's almost forcible." trees rushed by as words flew out of her mouth, "I like spending time with you because I LIKE **YOU**. And I have never ever been sucked into something without my consent. And to say he hasn't even done anything? Do you realize what you just said? What am I , some crazy sex driven slut? Think again, douche bag! You obviously don't think highly enough of me to trust my emotions and not assume I have ulterior motives!" the car had stopped moving and Willow was panting with raging anger. " you, Sam, are an ass who assumes every girl is so easily controlled. I allow you to think for your self, but you obviously don't have the same respect for me."

Willow threw the door open and stamped into the school. Sam sat there shocked, he considered going after her, but it would be pointless. Willow was too mad for rational thoughts.

Willow fiddled around with the lock on her locker but was too mad to focus. She rested her forehead against the cool metal and tried to calm her breathing. Sam had really gotten under her skin, she obviously cared about him. The worst part was everything he had said was true, she was just over reacting. _what the hell am I going to do? _she would just figure this out tonight…_DAMN IT! Sam if my effing ride!_ Just then a whole flock of girls came out of various class rooms heading for the gym. _my ride home should be promising. _

The girls cleared the hall as Willow banged her head on the locker. _OUCH, shit, my headache! _you know you're angry when you forget about a splitting migraine. Willow messaged her temples as a polite voice spoke.

"You are willow." the girl was roughly 5' 10" with long brown hair and blue fathomless eyes. The girl was obviously athletic with her small chest, muscled legs and tone body. There was a bouncing blond by her side who was obviously excited about something.

Willow pinched the bridge of her nose firmly. "that's what they tell me." both girls looked pleased and the blond one even stopped bobbing…for maybe .25 seconds.

"I'm Lorraine." the girl held out her hand and willow just looked at it. She recovered quickly and pointed at the bubbly blond, "this is Jamie" . the girl, Lorraine, obviously had something she wanted to say by the looks of her twiddling fingers and meek posture. "I- I'm in your second period and I-I-…well, I googled you."

Willow finally made eye contact and noticed the girl was very uneasy._ I'm sure not making her feel any better._ but Willow was too pissed to care about proper manners right now. That didn't quite stop Lorraine from going on, "I know you stopped playing, but…do you...I mean, could just come to the volleyball meeting it's right now and you wouldn't have to go back to class. And it's definitely not a commitment. And…and…we need you!" the girl finished with a hopeful, pleading look.

The bouncy blond was now filling in the vocal backgrounds with "please, please, please, please." Willow thought she would strangle her._ Woah, where had that come from?_ Never in her life had she heard a more obnoxious voice. _no need to be a bitch just because your head hurts._

Willow began to consider their offer. It would be a break from school, and she could avoid tutoring. Plus, a meeting never hurt anyone. Maybe she could go to a practice or two, just to see. _let's just start with the meeting. _

"I'll go if Blondie over there puts a cork in it." Jamie looked deflated, but the headache was reaching a point where color was starting to fade out. every time she closed her eye she saw Cohen. _Almost like my impending doom. _she opened her eyes resolute. "sorry, I have a bad headache" her apology landed on deaf ears. Apparently Jamie had just walked away too eager to wait for Willow to make up her mind.

"let's go, I think we're late" Lorraine lead the way and Willow sighed. "don't worry about Jamie, she's probably already forgiven you." she finished with a smile. _if only my problems were so easily solved. _

One problem could possibly be in the process of being solved though, her distraction problem. Volleyball was something she promised she would never reconsider, after her mom… mentally shaking her self they walked into the gym.

_What could it hurt?_

After the coach had gushed over Willow and her unbelievable come back to volleyball, and how lucky they were and what it would mean for their record, He finally moved on. He talked about the upcoming camps and open gyms. Try outs were already over, but obviously Willow was an exception. He handed her a flier and the schedule for the season. They had a game coming up the following week. The coach probably left the meeting in the best mood of his life, while Willow…well she was just mostly amused.

Willow left the meeting with Lorraine. Lorraine was someone Willow could see herself being a friend with. She was a great listener and would talk about anything. " alright, Jamie and I are in the starting line-up, I'm usually starting outside, but I can do right side." _she must really want to win if she's willing to give up her starting position,_" Jamie is the setter, our libero is pretty good. We just really need a utility player. You can be our everything girl." Lorraine was smiling so forcefully Willow could feel the happiness radiating off of her.

"I don't need starting outside" _I don't want to replace anyone. _"I can play anywhere, which is fine." just then they turned the corner and Willow ran straight into…_a wall?_

Lorraine ducked her head and whispered a parting gesture, promising to meet up later. As Willow got her bearings she looked to see what she ran into. _damn it all._

"watch where you're going" Cohen looked satisfied with himself. _Actually, this looks like he set me up._

"were you waiting here for me?" straight to the point, good ol' Willow.

"I am leaning against a wall." casually sexy had a whole new meaning.

"ok smart ass, wanna play it like that? Game on." Cohen looked pleased at this statement, but his face dropped as Willow tried to step around him.

"where's the fire?"

"Holding me against my will?" she shrugged, "wouldn't be the first time." she had obviously caught him off guard, he fumbled to recover.

"you can leave if you want. doesn't seem like you're putting up much of a fight though." the challenge in his eyes screamed sexuality. He obviously wanted a fight…of some kind.

"Fight? that's what you want?" she kept her face blank as she watched Cohen absorb that. He didn't think she was being literal and prepared for a mock fight. Willow faked left while Cohen side stepped to block her path. He was so focused on her he didn't notice that when she faked left again he was bound to hit the wall he was just leaning up against. She quickly slid past him. He gripped her hand at the last second in an attempt to make her stay. Instantly she grabbed his hand with her free one, spun under his arm pinning his right arm behind his back._ Holy SHIT! Act like that was intentional!_

She leaned in close while whispering in his ear from behind, "play nice." she released him and Cohen looked flabbergasted. "now, do you have a purpose or are you just screwing with my mind?" Cohen tried to regain his dignity, but it was ripped apart. A girl had just bested him. _embarrassing. _Willow tried with all of her might not to giggle aloud.

"actually, yes." Cohen pulled out several papers that were rolled that had been in his back pocket, "the teacher gave me these to give to you…extra work or something." Willow took the papers. At the top they said 'Extra Work'. _Tutoring bullshit?_

Frustrated Willow closed her eyes and sighed as she wrinkled up the papers. She felt a hand grasp her own free hand and looked up to see concern filled eyes. "are you ok?" She couldn't really process this. _Cohen has a soft side?_

"I- uh, yea. There's some stuff I have to straighten out" She fixed her book bag and turned to leave when she heard a distinct whistle. She flew around to confront the perpetrator.

There leaning against the wall was the same god-in-human-flesh who had just showed concern, not a minute before. "lookin' good, Mercer." he had obviously regained some dignity.

"PIG!" _I can not believe I fell for the whole concerned act! UGH! _she stormed out of the front door. As she stepped into the car Sam was waiting in she saw Cohen's smug look drop. A small grin stretched across her face as Sam pulled away from the curb.

_I guess we're even._

_( : )_

The ride home was quiet. Sam kept peeping over at Willow, she seemed irritated. When they were almost to her house Sam finally broke the silence. "I am an asshole." Willow tried to speak, but he pushed on, "no, just listen." he took a deep breath, " I usually don't get jealous, but I am. I said some terrible things and you have every right to be mad at me. your emotions are your own, but I just wish… I could be a bigger factor." Sam ran his hand through his curly hair, " I am willing to be friends, but I care too much about you to just watch you get hurt. And most importantly…I have the greatest respect for you." now he smiled as he pulled to a stop in the drive way, "ma'am"

He could see Willow's shoulders relax. "I over reacted too Sam. I'm sorry. I- I just don't know how to feel. My head is spinning and I can't figure this out. It'll take a while, but friends is good for me right now. I'm not saying I won't give you a chance, just…" before she could finish she was cut off.

Sam had been taking her words to heart, but she needed to know how serious the competition was, _how serious I am about her_. The single finger laid upon her lips to stop her rambling slid down. He directed her chin upwards. He leaned in slowly and gently brushed his lips against hers once. She didn't move so he took that as a positive sign. He dipped his head and softly kissed her bottom lip. She was paralyzed, but he was energized. He was trembling all over.

"I'll wait" he whispered against her pale pink lips. _Forever._

Willow gathered her things, gave Sam a last confused look filled with…longing? The car door closed with a soft thud as Willow's irresistible form vanished behind her front door. Sam started up the car and pulled out of the drive way.

_That went better than I expected, I think._

***phew* six pages? Holy crap!**

**So definite Sam action…hmm. And Cohen showing concern? What is this world coming to? What's a girl to do? ****Tell me what YOU would do.**

**On the bright side, Willow has to go to tutoring sooner or later. ; ) don't worry.**

**Make sure to leave me some reader lovin'! Review, review, review!**

**Later Lovlies**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Another update *whoop whoop*. I'm actually surprised I got it done, this week sucked. Actually, if it wasn't for my snow day there would be no new chapter. Yikes!( So leave me reviews to make me feel better!)**

**Anyways here she is, lovely isn't it?…well you'll find out. I worked really hard so please review.**

**Now on to the chapter:**

_No headache! Thank the lord._

Willow was stretching in her bed and was evaluating the oncoming day. She rolled out of bed and was kneeling on the floor when she took in her surroundings._ eh, definitely need to clean. _She stood up and heard her phone beep. After flinging crap out of the way for 5 minutes she finally unearthed her phone.

Lorraine had called and she wanted to go shopping.Willow messaged her back saying shed love to go, but might have to leave early._ I hate shopping._ According to Lorraine, she would drive over to her house and Willow could follow her. She went down stairs to get some breakfast. Too bad all there was in the breakfast department of their fridge was a couple eggs, and her search in the pantry had produced half a box of corn flakes and an open package of pop tarts. _Yum. _Willow settled for the corn flakes and went back upstairs to clean her room.

Headphones in place, vacuum in hand and a heavy heart left Willow with a lot of soul searching._ I should never leave myself alone with my thoughts._ of course she had been avoiding to whole Sam subject, but now it was really bothering her. She had made it clear that she just wanted to be friends, _didn't I? _Yet he insists on flirting and teasing and..*gulp*..kissing me. _how can we ever be just friends when he makes it so difficult. _The worst part was, she knew she would end up hurting him. Her little interaction with Cohen yesterday had reminded her how badly she wanted him. _it's impossible to avoid it._ she was starting to become depressed about the whole situation. It's your typical guy-likes-girl, girl-avoids-guy, girl-secretly-likes-guy scenario. And Willow was so totally screwed. The ache she felt in her stomach whenever she thought about Cohen was painful.

He was like air, the longer she went with out him, the more she needed him. _what the hell! I don't even know him. _lies. _and how did this go from Sam to Cohen? Dammit. _even more proof. _Forget it._ Willow threw down the Vacuum and went to take a shower. _I'm done with this bull, besides Lorraine is gonna be here in an hour!_

As Willow was rinsing out her hair her breath caught, everything went black. And she fell. Water cascaded down her back, but she was no longer aware of her body. **She saw phone ringing. A shaky hand reaching for it. 'yes' the young male voice asked, afraid. 'you are running out of time' was the eerie, monotonous reply. The young man spoke again, 'I- I can't…d-d-d-do it. I-can't' his head fell. 'how unfortunate.' the other voice said.** a knock on the door shook her back into herself.

"Willow! Other people need to bathe!" _it's just Grace. _Willow turned off the shower and stood.

"I- I'll be out in a sec." Willow's voice was trembling.

"are you ok?" she could hear Grace turning the knob.

"yea, don't come in. ill be out in a minute." her voice was faint. Willow wrapped a towel around herself and she heard Grace walk away slowly. She sank down on the toilet as silent tears trailed down her still wet cheeks. _what is happening to me?_

Willow stared down at her hands in disgust. She hoped what she had seen wasn't real, but she knew in her gut it was. _that poor boy sounded so desperate._ Willow was shaken, but she knew she couldn't dwell on it. It would drive her insane. All the crazy things happening to her were really starting to scare her. This was serious.

As she stood up to exit the bathroom she heard Grace yell, "Willow someone's here for you. Loretta maybe?" _shit, how long was I … out_?

"ill be right down." so much for no headache.

_Thank God my hair is short._

Willow had been scurrying to get ready. Braided back bangs, jeans, a tie-dye hoodie and a quick application of mascara later she was grabbing her stuff and heading down the stairs for the second time today. "took you long enough." Lorraine got up from the couch, laughing to herself.

"yea, sorry. I took longer in the shower than I thought." Willow offered a smile. They stood there for a second.

"well we're not getting any younger. Let's go." Lorraine turned towards the door.

"yea, gimme a second. I'm gonna say good bye to my dad." Willow went to his study. "hey, dad I'm going out with my friend Lorraine for a few hours. I'll be safe and make the right decisions." her father was turned around in his chair. She could only see the back of his head. He was staring at a picture of her mom.

A grunt was his only reply. Willow swallowed, "Dad, Lorraine is a girl from the volleyball team, I think I might go out for the team." her father dropped his head into his hands. She slowly stepped out of the room, "bye dad, I- love you." after the study door closed Willow stood there in silence. She heard a horn honk, and she moved to the front door. As she closed the front door behind her she shot one long glance back towards her dad's study. Her heart was sad, but Lorraine was waiting. "sorry" she whispered as she closed the door and hopped into her car. Then they were gone.

"do I look fat?"

"Lorraine," Willow was exasperated, she sighed for the 100th time, "no, you look fine. And before you ask I am absolutely sure." Lorraine turned pink.

"sorry, I just don't want to waste my money on something that looks like poopie." that's another thing. Besides her low self esteem, and thrifty spending, Lorraine does not cuss at all. "don't give me that look, missy. Yes I just said poopie, get over it." Willow rolled her eyes. Saying 'poopie' was actually more disgusting than swearing, but whatever. _it's just a pain in the ass to have to watch my mouth so much._

"are we gonna be doing this much longer?" they had already hit 4 stores and had been shopping for almost 5 hours. With only a small break for lunch, they had hit the stores again after that. Willow had finished her shopping at the first store. She had found a pair of jeans that fit her. Which was rare. And bought 5 different pairs in that style. Lorraine on the other hand…"not that I mind. Although I do think you have a winner there." that earned her a hard look, _this girl is killing me._

"if you don't want to be here you can leave." she emphasized by pointing to the door. "and don't let it hit you in your bubble butt on the way out!" she even stomped her foot.

"you are really bad at faking mad" Willow said completely emotionless trying to hide her laughter and sound bored.

Lorraine sighed. "yeeaaa, I know." _her pouty face is so cute! _"I'm gonna get these, so we can leave. Just wait for me to get dressed." _FINALLY!_ Willow didn't want to abandon her friend but she would if she had to. _5 minutes longer and I might have had to._

They were walking down the strip back to their cars when the sky erupted with a torrential down pour. Lorraine steered them into the nearest store. "Wow, what are the odds of that?" Willow was shaking her hair and wiping her feet when she noticed that Lorraine had frozen next to her. "Earth to Lorraine, yoo hoo!" she was waving her hand in front of her friends face when a chuckle behind her made her jump.

She spun around, startled, with a little yelp, "Dammit!"

"surprised?" Willow looked like she could kill him. And he felt…well, he certainly didn't want to kill her.

"more like disgusted."_ ouch. Baby, why do you play so hard to get? _Willow suddenly stood up straighter. "What did you just say?" Cohen was so confused. He hadn't said anything. _"_Hard to get? I am not playing hard to get. I'm playing you CANT get!" Cohen took a step back.

"I- didn't SAY anything." Cohen had taken a step back. Willow was zoning trying to figure things out. He tried to get her attention. _Willow… _her head snapped up immediately, like he had spoken to her. Instantaneously he erected walls around his mind. _HOLY SHIT, she can read minds!_

Now when he looked at Willow she was messaging her temples. He took a step closer. He felt the fierce need to protect her, make everything ok. But the only thing she ever seemed to want from him was distance. An idea flashed in Cohen's mind. Slowly he let the walls in his mind slip.

_Willow…_she looked up_…why do you keep running from me? Just let me in ._The intimacy of mind reading looked like it was wearing her down.Tears were starting to well in her eyes. And she took a step towards him, entering his embrace. She smelled like lavender and rain. Purely intoxicating. _How can you expect me to just let you go? _

This thought brought on a whole new round of tears. _Maybe she's finally tired of running._ He realized he hadn't blocked his mind, but if she had heard that she had only moved closer to him. The Hug was passionate, but at a strictly modest level. Nothing like a repeat of last time.

_I wish this would last forever. _But instead of a positive response Willow stiffened. Pulling out of the embrace she wiped her eyes and straightened her jacket. She turned around looking for Lorraine, but when she didn't she her she left with out another sound._ oh no you don't. if you're running, I'm chasing! _he knew he couldn't bear to let her run, again.

It was raining cats and dogs outside. _this helped when I wanted her in the store, but now it's just a pain in the ass. _when he caught up to Willow she was hunched over, backside pressed against the driver's side door of her car. He stopped almost to scared to go over. _just do it. _he slowly sauntered over. He reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

Her head snapped up and she tried to back away, but only ended up pressing herself against the car. Cohen stepped forward hesitantly, placing his hands on either side of her. _Relax._ her tense stance seemed to loosen. Slowly he lowered his head to her ear.

" I know you run, because you're afraid." she gasped, but he continued. " you cant run forever, and when you finally realize that you're running in the wrong direction ill be here waiting." she nodded, "but I can't wait forever." _that's a damn lie. _her body slumped, she was obviously too absorbed in his words to hear his thoughts. He pulled back his head and she was looking expectantly at his lips. Cohen traced the inside of his bottom lip with his tongue and leaned in. Willow's head was tilted up and her eyes were closed. _It would be so easy to kiss her, but it's not right to take advantage of her _. He took a deep breath and whispered against her lips, "Not while you're upset. When the time's right you'll be the one kissing me." he turned and he knew he would be gone before she could even open her eyes.

Right before he ducked back into the store he heard a someone yell, "ASS". A smile stretched across his face. It soon feel though, once he was back in the quiet store. His thoughts consumed him. _Now, she can read minds?_ Cohen was shocked, for sure. He knew that if she though he had been talking out loud she couldn't read anyone else's thoughts. _oh shit, oh shit, oh shit… _Cohen was bent over his knees practically hyperventilating.

_We really must be soul mates._

**Could it be? SOULMATES? That's for all you Cohen lovers out there, more action. Kinda. So, is Willow pissed or what? ****wouldn't you be****? I love how they tease each other!**

**But, it seems on top of things Willow's vision-thingies are getting worse, what will happen? ****What do you want to happen in this story****. Please leave me some reader lovin'.**

**Hey, do you see that tantalizing button down there? The one that says…review. Come on. Just click it. You know you want to. ; )**

**Later lovlies**


	11. Chapter 11

**GUYS? ARE YOU STILL THERE! …phew…there you are…**

**Can I just say that I am so sorry I haven't updated? I know that doesn't make up for it, but I'm really sorry! Please resist the temptation to throw possibly sharp objects at me. K, thanks!**

**I had some serious crap to take care of, but now school is out! No home work, waaaaay less drama, practically no boys ( ! ), my play is over !**

**(yes, I was Alice in my school's production of Alice in wonderland. Go to you tube and look up, "Alice in wonderland staunton river" and you'll see me in all of my ditzy glory (start with the 2011 one))**

**So now that you're good and ready to read my story… (4 months will do that to you… Sorry again!)**

**Feast your eyes! (trying something new with POV)**

**CPOV**

"_Now, you're not gonna run on me are you?"_

_She whimpered. "…no…" it was barely a whisper, but it made a small smile stretch across his face. He finished lifting her shirt over her shoulders to reveal two perfect globes covered in intricate, pure white lace. How could something so beautiful be on earth?_

_Her perfectly tempting nipples were just visible and begging for attention, he ran a thumb slowly across one to raise it to a tight peak. She arched into his palm, letting a small moan escape her lips. Heat raced to his groin, suppressing a moan her continued his pursuit._

_His other hand descended down slowly enjoying her silky skin. He paused to brush the sensitive skin above her jeans, she trembled under his touch. God, he wanted her. before he unbuttoned them he whispered "you're beautiful". she dug her fingers into his shoulders in response. He'd never wanted anything more._

_The zipper was down, now. He played with the matching lace underwear. She writhed under his touch. He took away his hands to look up at her face. It was laced with hunger, her eyes opened. They were burning with desire, "More" she begged. Oh there would be more, a lot more… he slowly returned to stroking her soft flesh. He lowered his head to kiss her succulent neck. _

"_please.." her breath was uneven and he loved that he could do that to her. His fingers began to descend onto her velvety smoothness as he re-claimed her mouth with his. He pinched her tightly peaked nipple and she breathed a long moan into his mouth. His fingers crept even lower, blood rushing to the member in his jeans. _

"_since you asked nicely" he teased her. He was so close. She tightened in anticipation as his fingers almost brushed her ready and waiting core. "almost there…"_

"COHEN! If you do not get up right this second you will be late! … Unfashionably late!" if his damn mother had any worse timing she would have walked in on them actually doing the deed instead of just ending a perfect, beautiful dream. He was fuming. Growling he pulled himself out of bed and pulled on clothes. That dream was the most wonderful thing he'd experienced in a while, just the possibility of it coming true gave Cohen a new jolt of life.

He got into his car and shot out of the drive. "here I come." he whispered through lips that were pulled into a small smile filled with anticipation.

**(A/N: that was pretty damn hot, if I do say so myself.)**

**OPOV (omniscient)**

"there seems to be an odd number. Willow, can you manage to work by yourself?" the teacher inquired. She sure as hell could! First, Redfern's a no show then she gets to do an independent study? Maybe she shouldn't switch out of this class after all. For someone who was trying to get her to …what was the phrase…"run in the right direction" he didn't seem too involved in the trafficking process.

Slightly relieved and somewhat…disappointed she pulled out her book and began scanning the pages for topics. Now that things were beginning to go her way why was she so unhappy? crap… Here we go, thinking again. Being alone definitely wasn't a good idea, too much going on her head…and heart. She refocused on her project and tried to forget about _him._

The door swung open and none other than Cohen Redfern sauntered in with a triumphant grin. Willow's head, along with every other girl's, flew up to see him, but Willow wasn't happy to see him. The room had gotten less gloomy with him there and…DAMMIT. She groaned internally with frustration. Couldn't she just catch one break? Just once?

Cohen scanned the room. The teacher spoke, "Cohen has arrived! It looks like you don't have to work alone after all, Willow. How fortunate." he finished with enthusiasm. Behold the beautiful Willow sat scowling up at him. The situation could not be more perfect. Cohen went and occupied the vacant seat next to her.

She was trying to burn a hole in between his eyes, but he just smiled at her and said, "how's it going?" that just pissed her off to no end.

"how is it GOING?" she replied incredulously. She took a deep breath to calm down. "oh, it's going alright." Cohen seemed very unsatisfied with that answer and that made her smile. She refocused on her book determined to ignore the bane of her existence.

"we're partners, you know. You can't ignore me."

Willow didn't even move as she responded "I am YOUR partner. YOU are NOT MINE."

Cohen smiled at her childish response, "you know," he leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "that doesn't even make sense." she stiffened but was determined to not react. She brushed him off and Cohen let out an exasperated breath. She couldn't ignore them, they HAD to work together.

Cohen swung his desk around so the front of her desk was touching his. He could smell her hair from here…maybe this wasn't the best idea. " you go that right." she said under her breath, something Cohen might have missed with out his heightened vampiric senses. His stomach tightened, he hadn't imagined it. She did read his mind. He reached out and took her hand. Electric shocks shot down his hand, Willow looked up in alarm obviously feeling them too. They weren't painful, you just couldn't ignore them.

"you can try to ignore me" Cohen whispered leaning forward, "but you can't ignore this." he slowly ran a thumb across the back of her hand, she watched the movement with fascination. When she finally looked up she looked afraid.

"that-I don't- I-" frustrated, she tried to remove her hand, of course Cohen could not allow that. She had to face this. Willow tried again, clearing here throat "what-does it mean? or...I don't even know of that's the right question to ask." she looked defeated and lost. Cohen felt the urge to wrap her in his arms and make her world right.

"I'm not sure what this means either." he said slowly. He wasn't quite lying, there were still other possibilities (lies) . He continued " all I know is that, we can't ignore this. I know you're not fond of me and you know I am fond of you." he paused, they didn't break eye contact, "you should at least give me a shot, I'm not a terrible person... Actually," it was his turn to look shy, " I feel like I could start being a one woman kind of guy…if I had the right girl. Willow." she looked shocked, then suspicious, but Cohen's face was sincere. She looked thoughtful.

"I-I'm not willing to get hurt. Honestly it wouldn't be fair to you because…I-I don't open up easily.." she looked back up and saw his eyed were shinning with hope.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Willow. Honestly, you're the one that comes across as the heart breaker." he had a smile on his face now, "as for opening up, that all comes with time." she looked like she was nervous and Cohen didn't want to scare her away, they were making progress! " even if you're not considering.." but the bell cut him off.

The entire class filed out and Willow moved to get up, Cohen stood up and blocked her path starting again, "I know you don't want to get hurt and I understand that, but isn't it better to take a risk than never know?" Willow looked stumped with that one, he had her undivided attention, "even if you're not considering a relationship or feelings or whatever it is you have reservations about, just do one thing."

She nodded, entranced by his display of feelings, Cohen took a step forward and whispered across her lips, "just give me a second chance." he pressed his lips quickly against hers. By the time she opened her eyes he was gone and she was alone and more confused than ever.

How was she supposed to know if he wasn't just talking crap, telling her what she wanted to hear?

_I was honest, Willow. Everything I said was true, I've never meant anything more. Just a chance, please. _

Willow jumped. That was Cohen's voice! … Cohen isn't here though. She looked around, but had the nagging feeling no one had spoken words. She had felt them form in her mind. That scared her, but what was worse was that she new it was Cohen somehow using telepathy, or however he did it.

But worse still, she knew the words were sincere, she didn't know how she…just did. And that was scarier than how she had heard them in the first place.

**WPOV**

" Sam! I need to talk with you," Willow dropped all of her stuff and plopped into her seat, flustered, " I just talked to…" but when she stopped to look at Sam, he wasn't paying her any attention. "Sam?"

"Can't talk Willow, sorry." he focused back on the teacher and ignored her the rest of class. Willow was really hurt, he was supposed to be her friend. Sure there had been some compromising things happening between them, but being friends was what they had decided, right? The bell rang at the end of class and she stood up, she reached out for Sam. He turned towards her completely unemotional.

" I'm sorry if anything I did hurt you. I was very inconsiderate, but please talk to me. I need my friend." she pleaded with a small meek smile.

Sam ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "Willow, I'm not hurt or mad at you, I just need time. You could say I'm having…family issues."

" Sam, whatever you need I'm here. I can talk or listen or… or anything." she gave him a hopeful smile before he turned and left. She was relieved he wasn't mad, but still worried for her friend's well being. He had been acting strangely, but there was nothing she could do. She needed to talk to Lorraine. And fast. She swept out of the room to find her.

Thirty minutes later Lorraine and Willow were in the back of the local diner sipping hot chocolate (the house specialty) and talking about Willows problems.

"All I can tell you," Lorraine said after hearing everything, "is that Sam will be Sam. He'll act funny, but he'll come around. He always does. As for Cohen…" Lorraine shook her head, "this all seems very out of character for him, but if he was as sincere as you say he is…then I'd have to believe him. The only thing worse than getting hurt is always wondering about what could have been."

Willow knew she was right, Cohen had even said those very things to her. Man, maybe it was time to take a chance. After all her dad had just informed her they were going to be stationed here for at least another 15 months, and if she wanted to stay after that, since she'd be 18, she could. Everything was falling into place. This time she didn't have an excuse. What was so wrong with just giving him a chance? It didn't even have to go anywhere. Just…one more chance.

"you know what, Lorraine…I think I will give it a shot. Or him a shot. Well…" she didn't want to get ahead of herself, "actually, I'm just going to give him a second chance and see where it goes."

Lorraine beamed at Willow. "that is the perfect solution! … but what about Sam?"

"I'll just have to let him come around. I've already talked to him and he knows I'm here. I can't do much else." Lorraine conceded and they paid for their hot chocolate and left.

On the way back Lorraine started cracking up. "what is so funny, Lorraine" Willow was a little surprised at her friends outburst.

"you," gasp, "have to," tears rolled down her face, "go to" she took a deep breath, "TUTORING!" she wailed and dissolved once more into laughter. Immediately Willow's mood soured. Then something occurred to her.

" No, I don't." Lorraine stopped laughing. "Since I have decided I'm not completely avoiding Cohen I don't need to drop the class…which means I don't need to be in some stupid enrichment class!" Willow felt triumphant! But Lorraine just shook her head.

" You do realize this isn't an optional thing, just because you changed your mind doesn't mean you don't have to go to tutoring. It's a trial run that you have to attend to full term. That means a full six weeks." Willow looked crushed, so Lorraine hurried on "but I'm sure once your tutor sees that you don't really need help you can just use the time like a study hall period." Willow was really starting to get annoyed.

They pulled into Lorraine's parking spot. Fourth block was going to start in less than five minutes. "you know what? I'm going to go to my tutor today and straighten out this whole mess." her spirits were starting to lift, "I'm sure who ever it is will understand the obvious mistake." Willow hopped out of the car and began heading for her assigned classroom. Maybe things really would start to work out at school, everything else had. It was almost too good to be true.

**Too bad for Willow she didn't know her tutor was Cohen and he was waiting for her anxiously. How will she react to him as her tutor? How can she give him a second chance? How can she trust him? **

**Ahhhhhh, teen angst isn't it great? Well there you have it! Another chapter for fighting fate. Please please please review! I haven't posted anything new in so long, I need your feed back! : )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Long time no see!**

**I cannot apologize enough to you guys. No excuse is sufficient, but I can say I missed you so much! I feel complete now that I've finally updated : ) **

**I really hope really hope you guys enjoy this I tried to make It good! Not too much WillCO (lame?) in this one, but just give it time!**

**With out further ado :**

**WPOV**

Into the school and through the doors walking down the hallway and into the room didn't seem too hard, but as soon as Willow walked through the door everything started blurring and moving in slow motion.

**The once empty halls were filled with students chattering loudly and not one stopped to even look at her. She reached out to touch the shoulder of some unsuspecting student, but couldn't quite catch up to reach him. The infamous entourage of Cohen's "mafia" passed through the crowd. It was odd how so many big guys could pass through an extremely cramped hallway and touch no one. But beside that Willow noticed their leader was missing and she began to look around him, but he was no where to be found… **

That was when someone bumped into her. Immediately pulled out of her stupor she saw some undersized freshman scurry into the main office. Perplexed she shook her head and continued on. _of course now I have a headache…_

Willow grabbed the door handle to face her impending doom and pulled it open. She took a deep breath and stepped in, looking around she didn't see anyone so she sat down in a desk. All alone waiting in an empty classroom.

With nothing better to do Willow pulled out her copy of Frankenstein to try and at least appear studious so her tutor would be more sympathetic towards her argument. After five minutes she was about to pack it up, not caring about appearances, but as she was reaching for her book bag someone cleared their throat. Her head whipped and she met the eyes of none other than Cohen Redfern.

She let out an exasperated breath, "Cohen you can't be here, I'm meeting a teacher for some…unnecessary help." she watched him walk over slowly he laid something on her desk, but she didn't look down to see what it was.

"I think you'll find that I can" was his reply. She looked down on the piece of paper that said "lesson plan" it was covered with scribbles and the principles signature. For a moment she just sat there confused then it finally donned on her. It finally made sense why she had seen the mysterious flashes in the office that day with Mrs. Wyde, and why Cohen had given her the work she missed from her "tutor".

"YOU!…you " Cohen interrupted her..

"I couldn't let you switch out and I figured this was the best way…" his smug grin slipped off his face and his words died in his mouth. He was physically unable to speak and he knew Willow was responsible. She was standing before him, wind whipping around her face and static snapping at her finger tips. Cohen stood frozen in legitimate fear.

Willow spoke slowly in a very quiet controlled voice, " everything was a lie," emotions of betrayal, hurt and isolation engulfed her. This boy who tried to touch her heart and made her feel like she was worth something, like she was different, was only fucking with her. She heard his thoughts pleading to her

_Willow, please understand it's not like that, you are different! I was just trying to get your attention! Please, you must.._

"SHUT UP!" anger had replaced all her previous emotions and she was beyond rational thought. " you made me think I was worth the chase. You made me think you would be worth it!" now she realized she hadn't been deceived ,she had been naïve. Cohen was known for juggling his women. "how could I have been so stupid? I knew I shouldn't have agreed to give you a second chance."

**CPOV**

Cohen's whole body was now tingling with the familiar electric pulses, but instead of a pleasant throb it was intensified to uncomfortable and was on the verge of pain. But of course he as completely immobile and silent. He wasn't the only one, now Willow was silent and looked like she was writhing in pain. As willows eyes began to cloud over he began to fight her control to try and reach out to her.

However, even as the pain intensified he could feel her grip on him weakening and he could now speak, " Will-ow" he managed to grunt out, "let me.." but as he spoke something snapped in the air and they stood looking at each other breathing heavily. Just then Willow began to tip forward and Cohen slipped over the floor to catch her. As their skin connected he was electrified and yelled out in pain. But still held her closer.

He felt like he was losing her! She was suffering and there was nothing he could do. It was all his fault. He'd been an ass and broken her heart and that had pushed her over the edge, just to achieve his own goals. He just didn't know when to say no. she mean more to him than his own curiosity and now that he realized it, it was too late. The fear of losing her had shown him how much he cared for her. He wasn't scared to be with her anymore. All he wanted was for her to be safe and happy.

Protecting her was most important than anything. Slowly, painfully he pulled himself up, never letting her go. He took one step. And then another. Looking for something, anything to help them.

Unknowing students rushing to class sped past the door oblivious to the scene in the classroom. Picking Willow up and carrying her towards the door Cohen yelled for help, all the while being electrocuted. "Help! Someone, get the nurse.." unfortunately he never reached the door.

**OPOV**

Thirty minutes later, when Lorraine came to collect Willow, she found them sprawled out on the floor.

**WPOV**

Willow blinked slowly as her eyes grew accustomed to the dim light. She slowly began to sit up, but everything was swimming. A hand gently pushed her back down, " I wouldn't do that if I were you." as she laid back down she saw Cohen out of the corner of her eye sitting in a chair by the cot. He wouldn't even look her in the eyes. She knew he felt bad, but he deserved it. She didn't know why it hurt so bad, but it felt like something had been cut out of her chest.

Willow knew she should say something, but she had nothing left. She felt empty. She knew this would happen, so why was she so shocked when it actually did. Well, she wasn't about to show him her wounded feelings. She would never make the mistake of showing any feelings to him again.

Once her head stopped spinning she sat up slowly, this time giving Cohen a warning look to make sure he kept his hands to himself. "Ok, I need to get home." she spoke mostly to herself and rubbed her forehead as glanced for a clock. It was already six. "oh shit!" she jumped up and started moving towards the door when Cohen stood up.

"Willow…I know you're mad at me and.."

" Save it, I just cant handle it right now." and with that she swooped out the door, leaving him behind.

Just as soon as she stepped out of the nurses office she ran into Lorraine. " Girl! How are you? I was so worried as soon as I saw you on the ground I got the nurse. No one really knows what happened the she said when you woke up you'd feel awful, but I'm just glad you're awake now. That was so scary!" Lorraine was rambling while she looked Willow up and down for the slightest problem, even a hangnail.

" nah, Lorraine I'm fine, but I do have a terrible headache. Ill see you tomorrow and ill tell you what happened, but for now I just need to go home and rest."

"oh, yea I totally understand, Get you're rest on! By the way Coach said she totally understood why you weren't at practice and she said if you wanted to take tomorrow off too she was fine with it. She just wants the Eagles best chance at winning states in…forever to recover."

" The Eagles? Oh…I forgot, our mascot. Yea, I should be fine by tomorrow, but ill see how I'm feeling before I make any decisions"

"That sounds good. Ill see you tomorrow, bye!" she hugged Willow good-bye quickly and began to walk past, but Willow stopped her.

" Lorraine I really appreciate you helping me out. It means a lot." Willow hadn't realized how grateful she was, but with out Lorraine things could have been much worse. "Thank you."

Lorraine smiled, "that's what friends are for." As she walked away she faintly heard her gasp and thought she may have barely heard, "Cohen, how are you walking? The nurse said you were paralyzed…"

… but she must have been mistaken.

**OPOV**

That night she crawled into bed feeling worse than the night she had woken up to a nightmare.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? (suggestions? O.o )**

**Phew* ok so there it is. I hope you enjoyed it, I know you're probably wanting more from the story but I don't want any feelings popping up over night that feels too fake. **

**But I have a job for all of you! I need names for the couples! Like Max and Fang are FAX or MANG. **

**So there's:**

**Cohen/Willow and Sam/Willow**

**Also, if you all want a new romance to start forming between any of the minor characters for future spin offs I could use ideas, Lorraine gets lonely… lol**

**But thanks a lot love you guys! Please leave me reviewssss!**

**Later Lovlies**


End file.
